


Бегство

by Oblako



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну что, давайте знакомиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегство

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, это мне приснилось. Прямо так, с беззвучным криком и последующей беготнёй.

Ну что, давайте знакомиться. Это я и моя семья.  
Это мой старший брат Стиви. Он никогда не упустит шанса дёрнуть меня за хвост или обозвать Олли-Долли. Правда, он уже умеет обращаться с оружием и тащит сейчас довольно большой рюкзак, помогая отцу, но большую часть времени он ведёт себя как редкостный придурок.  
Это моя младшая сестра Брикс. Маленькая капризная и мстительная засранка, которая отравляет мне жизнь, потому что мне приходится тащить её. Надеюсь, мы доберёмся до точки раньше, чем мне придётся нести её на спине.  
Машина окончательно заглохла пару кварталов назад, пришлось её оставить, теперь мы пробираемся пешком.  
Это мой отец Сэм, и он самый лучший отец на свете. Наша мама умерла, когда Брикс был примерно год, то есть по сути не так уж давно, но мы уже привыкли.  
А сейчас на нас напали то ли русские, то ли зомби, и с окраин все стягиваются на Большую Площадь для эвакуации. Мы, наверное, одни из последних. На улицах мало людей и много мусора.  
\- Я хочу пиииисать, - тянет Брикс капризно. Этого ещё не хватало.  
Указатель на погнутой стойке говорит о том, что направо во дворах есть общественный туалет. Отец осматривается и кивает своим мыслям.  
\- Давайте, девочки, только быстро. Олли, догоняйте нас. За тот дом и прямо.  
И мы с Брикс тащимся во дворы.  
\- Плакса-вакса-колбаса-на-верёвочке-оса, - бурчу я под нос.  
В асфальте большая круглая дыра. Похоже, с канализационной шахты зачем-то стащили крышку. Внизу хлюпает черная вода в свете тусклой лампочки.  
Надо идти, оглядываюсь. Мелочь, конечно же, тоже хочет заглянуть в люк.  
\- Брикс, не смей... - где же эта вывеска?..  
Тут я вдруг оборачиваюсь и понимаю, что не вижу сестру.  
\- Брикс? - Лучше бы это было шуткой. Но до любого укрытия слишком далеко, она бы ни за что не успела спрятаться.  
Я бросаюсь к дыре и смотрю вниз. Чёрная вода, хлопья пены. Ни пузырей, ни всплеска. Подвернувшийся под руку камень исчезает в глубине с еле слышным шорохом.  
Брикс совсем не умеет плавать.  
А чёрное внизу, вполне возможно, уже не совсем вода.  
Крик царапает горло, но никак не может вырваться.  
"Её нет" - мысль проносится вдруг очень чётко. Её больше нет. А я больше никогда не смогу вернуться.  
Мои всхлипы кажутся слишком громкими.  
Надо бежать. Сквозь дворы, на параллельную улицу. Или ещё дальше, на следующую. А потом - к площади.  
Я бегу и думаю, что лучше бы меня съели зомби.  
Меня зовут Оливия, но когда я найду в этом мусоре подходящий комбинезон вместо моего сарафана, я буду называть себя Оливер.


End file.
